Being sucked in
by Wolfhoofs1
Summary: 15 year old Emma Jean finds herself reeling in sorrow, knowing she can never be inside her favorite show. That soon changes when she realizes she can cast a spell to be in her favorite show, and be with the one she loves. After being in the show for a generous amount of time, one of her friends take a peek at her book, finding the spell she used and is forced back to where she belo
1. Chapter 1

_**This is split into episodes and seasons x3**_

Season 0

Episode 1

Emma sat home, reading her favorite manga. She enjoyed reading yugioh as much as the next fan girl. And boy, she would kill to get sucked into the manga. She had at least read the first book a thousand times, so she could easily remember it by heart. Even word for word. She flipped the page. Her house was dark, it also had an eerie glow to it. She sat beside a candle, but then! An amazing idea struck her head! _That's it!_ She raced up her stairs and charged to her basement with a giant book. She opened it and flipped until she was satisfied with one percilier page. _Aha! A spell to bring you anywhere you want._ Emma was naturally gifted with a ancient kind of magic, and this book has been pasted on for generations of her mothers.

"Read aloud these words.." Emma said. Her body chilled as she waved her hand above the book.

"Rite of star,

Rite of bone

Beseech my heart,

As hard as stone"

She had no one that she loved in real life. Well, maybe except Yami. But that was a fake character. She held her breath for a moment. Not any longer!

"Rite of Star

Rite of Blood

Let it stop

The graceful flood"

Her body started tingling at the feeling of her blood stopping. She winced, but if she stopped the words she would die.

"Rite of Star

Rite of Celestia!

Bring me thou Hellestia!"

The ground started quivering and Emma held her breath as she said the last words.

"Rite of Star

Rite of breath

Bring me into

This graceful mess!"

A huge black horse appeared. It had burning red eyes, and a horn and a pair of wings. The horn flashed red as it teleported Emma away. It was a matter of moments before she was out cold.

She gasped as she woke up. She stared at the sky for a moment before getting up and grabbing for her spell book. Almost immediately she bumps into a smaller kid. He was short.

And had star shaped hair

That was black...

"I-it worked!" She exclaimed dropping her spell book. "Oops.. Excuse me for my manners." She said quietly bending down and picking up her items. She picked up her key that she had dropped with her book. It was golden like the melenium puzzle. She looked up. _Wait a second!_ She thought, _he's not wearing the melenium puzzle!_ She gasped, the horse must have transported her to the very first episode! She fan girl squealed! The boy looked at her oddly. "Hmm.. Your kind of odd.. Empty words from me." He said holding a hand to help Emma up. Emma told his hand and pulled herself up, standing at least two feet above him. "Yeah.." Emma replied. She closed her eyes for a second, only to shoot them open as she remembered her name. _Emma is too American!_ She yelled in her mind. _Think... Think!_ She struggled a bit, but came up with a name just in time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yugi Motou." Emma smiled, "I'm Hakiri Akita." Emma winked, "charmed." She said.

She saw Yugi turn his face for a second, blushing. "You look.. Kinda.." He stuttered. Emma had to look at herself before even noticing her tattered dress and accessories. "What? Homeless?" Emma said, feeling ever bold. Yugi looked away again.. What was with this kid? "Well.. Yeah.." He said. Emma crossed her arms. "I was thinking maybe you can stay at my grandfathers Game Shop." Emma looked rather taken aback. "Really?" Emma asked. He nodded, and Emma stuffed her book and large key into her bag. She flipped the cover over it. Yugi continued walking and Emma followed obediently. When they arrived Emma walked in, behind Yugi, to see the shop. It was real! It wasn't some virtual reality that took forever to load. This was REAL LIFE! She walked in and looked at a few cards. "Yugi, who's your friend?" Emma heard.. Then some murmuring.. "Of corse she can stay!" The same voice exclaimed she twirled around, then to not look silly she twirled around again, and stopping short at a different wall. Yugi nodded. "You could take her to get a uniform later." He said and of corse, at least an hour later, they were send out with a least a hundred yen to buy her a uniform and a few new cloths.

Emma looked over the uniform and mentally threw up. "This is the girls uniform!?" She yelled, "It looks like a tigerdillo slept with a giraffe and had a baby that pooped!" Yugi flinched at hearing Emma's words. _So she wasn't all innocent_, he thought. She sighed. "Your gonna pretend that I'm deff! You hear!?" She yelled to Yugi and went to change the uniform. She changed it to a red plaid skirt, a white collar shirt with a red bow on her neck. She came out of the dressing room, and saw Yugi drop jaw his mouth. He turned red. "How do I look?" Emma asked and Yugi looked up at her, "the outfit or you? Because both look great." Yugi looked rather thrown off that she seemed unphased by his words. "Un-huh." After stopping and getting a lot more clothing for Emma, they went to pay and left.

"Break time! Lets play basket ball!" A boy said. Yugi had stacked a set of cards, and was putting the last one when the boy called to him. His tower toppled down. "Hey Yugi! Why not play with us? You can't play all alone" "aw gee, but the team I would be on would lose." Yugi replied. The boy blinked,"I suppose your right." He ran out of the class room calling to the others. "Hakiri, sometimes I wish that I could play with everyone else." Yugi said to Emma. "I could play with you!" Hakiri said. Yugi looked happy for a moment. "Oh that's right! I could finish THAT" he exclaimed. Emma heard him mumbling a few things. But she continued to draw. "HEY!" Yugi yelled and Emma looked up. She saw a blonde kid taking yugi's prized possession. "Yo puppy!" Emma said, standing up, "give him back his item." She said, and the blonde looked at her, "d-don't call me puppy!" He yelled, "I can call you whatever the hell I want to, PUPPY." Yugi looked at both of them. The blonde growled.

"You don't wanna mess with me! I know three different forms of Ji-jitzu!" Emma yelled again and gave a smirk. "What's in here anyways?" The blonde asked, "you can look, just don't lose anything! It's very special to me!" The blonde looked in, but narrowed his eyes. "How boring." "Well if its so boring then give it back!" Emma yelled, kicking the box from his hand and catching it in mid air. She passed it to Yugi and he nodded gratefully to her. "I'm Hakiri Akita" Emma said, "don't you forget it."

As Yugi and Emma were walking home, they looked over, to what Emma realized with dread, the episodes antagonist. "Yugi," Emma whispered to Yugi,"avoid this guy. Run!" Too late. The large man grabbed Yugi on his shoulder. "Your yugi and Hakiri right?" He said. Emma and Yugi nodded their heads. "I heard that some people were bullying you." He said, and Yugi looked taken aback, "nothing like that has happened to us!" He cried, "oh please, if there was any bullying, it's me. And I only use my skills to defend my friends" yugi shot Emma a glance, "f-friends?" Yugi said, "of corse! Heck were more then friends were like brother and sister." Yugi smiled, but then looked back to his accuser, "hmm I am going to be your bodyguard from here on out." The man said. He was at least a head taller then Emma. "I'm sorry excuse me?" Emma said, putting her finger in her ear and twirled it around, pretending to clean her ears, "I'm kinda deaf, but if I heard correctly, no." Yugi shot her another glance of unease. "I'm yugi's bodyguard." The man looked taken aback himself now. "I don't care, I'm your bodyguard now." He said again,"oh why? So you could make us pay you money we don't have?!" Emma yelled. How the hell did this girl know so much?! "Com'on Yugi," Emma said, "lets leave this baboon."

Emma practically grabbed yugi's arm and dragged him away. In the gameshop, Emma walked into yugi's room to find him working on the puzzle. "How's it going?" Emma asked him and he turned around. "I'm nearly finished." Emma helped him for a bit, pointing out a few pieces that could go together. She gulped as she realized what would happen. "One last piece! Hakiri I did i- what!?" He cried, reaching into the box and finding there wasn't the last piece. "Maybe I left it at school!" He yelled, and ran out. Hakiri stood and frantically looked at the door. She figured it was best if she went with him. She took off after him.

"Ah so you brought me the fee?" The broad man asked, yugi bumping into him. "B-back off fat ass!" Hakiri yelled at the man, and he looked at her. "Leave her alone! She knows three forms of Ji-Jitzu!" Yugi yelled,"besides, this isn't her fight!" "Shut the hell up!"Hakiri yelled,"if your getting hurt its my fight too!" Yugi looked up at Hakiri. Grateful flashing through his eyes. The large man loomed forward. Hakiri ducked down and pushed her head up, hitting him square on the jaw. He staggered back before kicking at her. She calmly dodged it and spun around him, making him dizzy. He charged forward again, his face close to hers and she pecked him on the cheek, leaving a red mark before kicking him between the legs with enough force that he flew ten feet into the air. Yugi dropped his jaw. The man got up, looking unphased as he punched Hakiri in her chest. For a moment, her heart stopped beating. She coughed up blood, and then stopped breathing as she hit a brick wall. Yugi landed next to her, falling over. Joey and Honda were over them in minutes. "That baster! Look what he did to yugi" Honda said, "Joey check her for pulse." Moments later, Joey froze in his tracks. "What?" Honda said, and Joey slowly shook his head. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Honda yelled, and yugi coughed up blood. "I wished on the puzzle.. For real friends... Ones that would always stay by my side." Yugi said weakly. "You BASTER!" The boys yelled in unison and charged at the tall man. They were out cold in a matter of minutes. Yugi looked in his hand, seeing the last piece of the Melenium puzzle. He weakly pressed it into the hollow space. He was out cold. The puzzle glowed, and yugi was up once more. But this wasnt yugi.

Hakiri opened her eyes. Yugi loomed over her, pressing his hands into her chest. She cleared her eyes away from her tears to see ruby eyes staring into her emerald eyes. "Y-Y-Yami" she gasped for breath, coughing up tons of blood. "Stay here" yami ordered and Hakiri watched as he left. She got up and followed him, catching the tall man curled on the ground crying in his sleep. "I thought I told you to stay in the ally." A voice called behind her. She turned to see yami standing behind her. "B-by the way" Hakiri said, ignoring what he just said,"he deserved t-that. " Yami shook his head, "no, he deserved far worse for hurting you." He picked Hakiri up bridal style, and she was out cold after that.

Review. I worked hard to do this!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Hakiri fluttered her emerald eyes open. They met with ruby eyes, that bore into her gently green with such force that it made her feel like all her secrets and feelings were exposed. She blushed and looked away, her eyes clouded. She pushed herself into a sitting position, yelping in horror as Yami's hand held her down. She blinked in blind horror, struggling, wiggling, doing anything to get away from his nearly taunting grip as she realized she was only in her skirt and bra. She yelped in pain, grabbing her side. "Calm down. You got beat pretty bad. He even broke a rib." Yami said calmly. The sheer smoothness of his voice was all she needed. She slid back under him. (A.N. :No lemons. Not yet .~. Or never. Depends what the readers want.) He went back to whatever he was doing. She looked down. She saw him working calmly, as he rubbed the icy-hot onto her hurt rib, smiling warmly when he heard a purr of relief as the thick cream became hot. He started wrapping it up with a do it yourself brace that was 5-inches wide. As he finished with that, he cleaned her scratches with rubbing alcohol. And he'll admit that he flinched almost every time Hakiri whimpered as it killed the germs.

After he had finished with her, he started tending himself, Hakiri watched him calmly, knowing that she should take advantage of the time she had with him, knowing it would be awhile before she would see him again. (A.N: this is how yugi magically got bandages when the real episode starts! -giggles like the maniac she is) "is it okay if I call you Yami?" Hakiri asked him, half to herself, knowing that he probably would like to be called something else. "Darkness?(yami)" He turned to look at her,"I guess it's a fitting name to call me for now." Yami continued to cover and clean. Seemed like an endless pattern. "I'm Hakiri Akita." Hakiri said. She had grown used to it, almost forgetting her real life one. (A.N: I know I've been calling her Hakiri, just shown how much she's forgotten her real name) Emma saw as he peered at her with those freakin adorable red eyes. She wanted to glomp him and just squeeze him til he popped like a freakin balloon. She would have to keep her cool on. At least until they viewed each other the way she's wanted it to be forever.

At least she wasn't like those fan girls who had already named, choose the school, high school, college and job for their future children. She shuddered. They were too attached. Hakiri rolled her eyes at saw yami stare at her with those red eyes she wanted so badly to be hers. "Yes?" She asked and he shook his head, getting up and pulling the covers over her. He walked out, and she saw the Yugi's room glow before hearing a groan and and a happy purr as yugi snuggled into his pillow. She reached over and grabbed her diary, she had to go over many things. She knew for sure that if any of the characters got theirs hands on her diary or her magic book, there would be trouble for her. (A.N: keep in mind, they are all speaking Japanese. Oh leave reviews on what should be found, her diary or her spell book. And by who?)

Emma looked up from the drawing she had been working on for two days, after a moment realizing she was alone. What the?! They would never leave without Hakiri-kun behind them. She ran to burger world, knowing where they would be going. As she entered, she immediately noticed what was happening. She came a tad late. "Get down." a man whimpered to her. "No." She responded, and continued her search for Yugi. Her little brother.. She felt cold metal press into her back. "Get down, or I will pull the trigger." A deep voice said, "Hakiri!" Emma turned to look where the sound came from. "No Yugi!" Joey was holding yugi down,"no yugi, stay." Emma said, "Hakiri can handle this." She was in a tight situation. She thought quickly, "and if I refuse?" She asked, and heard a cock of his gun. She raised her hands, surrendering. When she felt the metal leave her back, Hakiri kicked up, her leg reaching just a short distance behind her head, with enough force to knock a person out. She was too slow.

BAM!

Hakiri gasped in pain as she fell over, grasping for life. "Hakiri!" Yugi yelled, running over to her. He placed his head to her back, letting tears stream down his face. "Hakiri, please get up." He said. "Hush n-now." Hakiri whisper sang softly,"quiet now. It's time to l-lay your sleepy head." "No! Don't fall asleep!" Yugi cried, pushing her more. "Hush now quiet now, it's time to g-go to bed." Hakiri strained. She gently closed her green eyes, hearing Yugi wail for a last time. "Shut up kid!"

Pop!

Her eyes opened once more, for one last time, to catch a glimpse of the Melenium item glowing. Then darkness raked at her eyes.

Hakiri opened her eyes, a dark, errie place spanned before her. She felt like the whole earth was moving, but the ground under her stayed put. She looked around, seeing Yami getting closer. She ran up to him, and he embraced her, a few moments going on before she heard a voice,"Hakiri has some explaining to do" yami pushed her away. She floated back a few yards, and then glass appeared, keeping her away from everyone else. She heard wailing and saw her very best friends, getting beated down, she pounded on the glass as hard as she could, kicked it, but it wouldn't budge. She decided to use magic, and it shattered the glass. The ground under her gave way, and she fall into a void of darkness, seeing Yami close by her in a matter of minutes. She screamed.

Emma woke up with a start, gasping for air. "Calm down." A deep voice said. She opened her eyes, and saw ruby eyes staring warmly into hers. She started crying, and she nuzzled her head into Yami's chest, "it was Terrible!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. He was trying to be helpful, and suddenly he turned into her emotion rock. He held her in bridal style, watching her nuzzle into his chest. He stroked her soft brown hair in a comforting motion and continued to walk to the game shop. Once he got there he laid her on the bed. "What happened?" He asked calmly, and after moments of explaining her dream, he seemed more confused then he already was. But he knew that she just needs to be comforted for now. He hugged her, close to his chest. She closed her eyes, and nuzzled into him again. This felt so right, and he just wanted to world to disappear around them. He just wanted to stay in harmony with this girl forever, and he knew not why. Such warm fuzzy feelings. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the content snoring of Hakiri. He gently laid her down, and sat beside her on the bed. His eyes lids grew heavy, and he fell asleep beside her.

A.N: Awwwww fluff! Please review. Like I said I work my ass off on this, especially this one, since I had to keep writing it. grr...


	3. Chapter 3

Life was normal for everyone, except for the constant beatings her and Yugi got, but they suddenly stopped after Yami mind crushed Kaiba. One day, her diary went missing, and she screamed so loud, that Yami had tooken over Yugi's body and busted into her room. Her room was in shreds. "Good grief Hakiri what's going on?!" He said, "MY DIARI-HE-HEEEEEE" she wailed and fell to her knees. Most of her injuries had went away, and she was acting more of a teen then the dark, mystical girl she was. Yami enjoyed watching her fuss over everything, but she had never acted like it was a natural disaster over something as small as a diary. At this point she had realized that it was Yami instead of Yugi. She got up and leaned against the wall trying to look cool, which received a graceful laugh from Yami. "Don't act like that, I saw you." He said, "come on, lets clean this mess up, and see if trouble making Jonouchi took your diary."

She sighed in defeat, and kneeled down to pick up the books she tossed everywhere. She put them on the shelf and went to pick up her pens and pencils.

When the room was mostly clean they sat on the bed. She sighed. "What's so important about that diary anyways?" He asked, and Hakiri's eyes shot open, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!? ALL OF MY LIFE IS IN THERE!" She yelled, and suddenly realized that Yami had retreated to the other end of the bed. "Yami I'm sorry, yelling was really unneeded right now." "I'll say..." Hakiri looked away. Yami gently touched her face, and turned it to look at him, "I have something I want to give you before we leave to Jonouchi. " Hakiri's heart stopped as he leaned in and gently kissed her nose.  
Then her forehead,

Then her cheek...

She gasped as his lips met her neck, "Yami!" "Good, for a second there I thought I had stopped your heart." Hakiri blinked, "that was a cruel joke Yami." She said, and Yami chuckled, "but I meant it, so you can't say 'cruel'" she turned her face, and blushed deeply. "Well, I have something for you.." She was leaning in, when Jonouchi and the others burst through the door. She screamed louder then when she had relized she lost her diary.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jonouchi said impatiently. "No, what is it?" Yami said, and Jonouchi shoved the diary to Yami, open to a percilier page."Jonouchi, Hakiri was looking for this book for a long time!" He yelled. "Read what's on it," Jonouchi said, and everyone behind him tapped their feet impatiently. Hakiri's heart fell. It was page 200. The page when she had written about the spell. Yami seemed crushed through his heart and out after he finished the page. "Hakiri..." He said, and Jonouchi finished for him, "has some explaining to do."

Hakiri let tears spill out of her eyes, as she knew this would be her last day with Yami. "Okay..." She started

"I was reading my favorite book, your world, when I had an idea."  
She walked over to her closet, and got her satchel. She pulled out a large dusty book and set it out, "it was to cast a spell to bring me into this world. I kept it a secret, because if I told you, you would all think I am crazy." "So you don't belong here, we want you gone." Anzu said, which was probably because she wanted Yami for herself. Hakiri opened the book, and saw a tear fall from Yamis face. She looked up to him, with her pleading emerald eyes, only receiving an angry face, and she saw him. Empty ruby eyes, that held hatred. Hakiri felt her heart torn in two. "You may not remember me, but if you do, I'm Emma Ribosku, and I'm a sorceress." She said, and they all watched as a bright portal opened, and Hakiri left. Yami broke out in tears.

His love was gone.

But he didn't love her

Yes he did!

No... She lied to you all this time.

Your right... She lied to me...


	4. Chapter 4

Hakiri POV

I gasped for air as I sat up, my bright brown hair falling in my face. It took me a moment, (of which I thought was happiness after I received my memories) to receive all of the dreadful things that happened moments, or maybe even hours before I woke up, seeing as to I do not know how long I was asleep. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed quietly. Everyone hated me in that world. I was sitting there for what felt like years, (though now that I'm using my head, I must have been there for exactly 5 hours... Dang) when I had the urge to eat ice cream. Ahhh good old ice cream will solve my problems. On my was to the kitchen, I saw my Yugioh Manga, and looked at the page I left it open at. It was the first chapter. But there was something a little different...

No...  
It was a big difference..  
'I' was there, talking to Yugi as he gathered his cards. I nearly ran to the kitchen and grabbed my tub of ice cream before stuffing my face. After I was sure I'd get sick (I'm lactose and tolerant) I groaned, and walked back to the book to make sure I saw what I saw, sure enough, I did see what I saw. I turned to the end of the book, and saw the same scene that happened hours ago. It left off at a cliff hanger. I blinked, and ran to my tv. It was an old beaten down tv, but it did the trick. I tuned into channel 56 and saw it turn onto a brand new episode. Talk about pure luck. I groaned again as my stomach gurgled and my spit started to taste like metal. The episode started with Yugi looking all over the place for Haki- no me. I remembered with dread that Yugi loses his memories until he actually takes notice of the other being inside of him. I watched as he sighed in defeat and walked out of the door. Commercials tuned in and I nearly ran for a bucket. Barely making it to the bucket, I through up and spit as I feel throw up come out of my nose too.  
My hair was getting harder to care for by the day. I growled and grabbed a knife and cut almost all of it off. I looked in a Mirror and I run a hand through my hair. I cut it til it was a girlish Mohawk. I moved my hair around and found a pink strand of hair. Oh great, my natural colored hair was showing again. I thought I dyed it. My real hair color was a bright hot hot pink. I slowly blinked and walked back to the tv, only to gasp in shock as I saw someone holding down, holding a knife to his star shaped hair. "We are gonna do you a favor and cut all that long, dyed hair off." The man holding the knife said, one was holding the puzzle. My eyes widened in fear, as I realized Yami wouldn't be able to help him. I paced back and forth. "I bet you he uses a lot of grease to make it stand up like that." Another said, and Yugi struggled harder. The one holding the knife moved it down to his neck, "how would you like that haircut to start just below the chin?" He said, and I went berserk and blindly slammed my fists into the counter. "Jonouchi! Anzu, someone help!" Yugi yelled, and one man stuffed a towel down his mouth so he could stay quiet.

I looked at my magic book, but none of the spells that would help me get into their world either didn't work or were torn... Oh no... No, no no no no!  
Anzu must have ripped the pages out when I wasn't looking!  
Just Fucking Great!  
I would have to perform a spell without the book.  
How was I going to do that?!  
Oh my gosh... I'm not that experienced with magic.  
It's worth a try...  
I wave my hand around, but instead of a portal, the air around me contracted, and it felt like 100 tidal waves hit me, before a red explosion blew me across my room. I groaned, and sat myself up. I felt dizzy and I blacked out.

not my best, but not my worst. Just a little something to hold all of you off.


End file.
